Kramik: Świat Dysku
by Filigranka
Summary: To naprawdę nie jest zwodnicza nazwa i to naprawdę jest kramik do Świata Dysku. Przyrzekamy. Żadnych ośmiornic pod tym linkiem nie ma, żadnych pułapek ani stron, przechwytujących Wasze hasła do kont bankowych. Kramik, taki nawet nieludożerczy. Rozpoczętym drobiazgiem o panu Bencie ze "Świata Finansjery".
1. Chapter 1

Kramik do Świata Dysku, jak sama nazwa wskazuje (ale w końcu to Świat Dysku, nazwa mogłaby się okazać myląca).

Dla uberwaldian_connection. Miał być pan Bent ze Świata Finansjery. No to przeczytaliśmy ŚF (i niewiele więcej z serii). Napisaliśmy. Odbiorcę zadowala.

* * *

**Torty, baloniki, gwizdy**

* * *

Niewielu klaunów i równie niewielu księgowych Ankh-Morkpork (księgowych nawet mniej, jeśli spojrzymy nie na kontekst wielowiekowej tradycji, lecz prostą definicję – przekonamy się wówczas, że w słowie „klaun" bez trudu można zmieścić artystów, polityków i magów wszelkiej maści; wszyscy oni niesamowicie bawią społeczeństwo) może się poszczycić tym, że na ich ślubie pojawił się sam lord Vetinari.

Jeszcze mniej z nich może się poszczycić tym, że byli ową wieścią zaskoczeni, bo wcale się szacownego gościa nie spodziewali – ani też go nie zapraszali. „Jeszcze mniej", zbliżające się do zera, wynikało z prostego faktu: jeśli ktoś się Patrycjusza nie spodziewał, a mimo to go na weselu zastał, zwykle nie żył dość długo, by się tym faktem poszczycić.

Pan Bent, dostrzegłszy więc lorda wśród tłumu zaproszonych, poczuł się nieco słabo. Słabość i niepokój budziły w nim zaś jego drugą mroczną… ekhm, weselszą, bielidłem rozjaśnioną stronę. Co było pewnym problemem, zważywszy na to, jak się skończyło ostatnie spotkanie owej strony z Patrycjuszem. Drobnym prawie – bardzo, bardzo, bardzo malutkim „prawie" – katastrofą.

Mężczyzna osunął się na ramię żony. Dyskretnie, oczywiście. Był w końcu, powtórzył w duchu, całkiem przyzwoitym, w miarę tradycyjnym księgowym, nie chciał obciążać damy.

— Powiedz mi — szepnął, w miarę opanowanym głosem — podrzuć mi jakąś operację matematyczną…

— Siedemnaście razy osiem milionów trzysta dwadzieścia jeden tysięcy dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt trzy.

— Sto czterdzieści jeden milionów czterysta siedemdziesiąt trzy tysiące siedemset jedenaście — odparł pan Bent po kilku sekundach; liczby, które musiał sobie najpierw zwizualizować zawsze zajmowały mu trochę więcej czasu. — Jeszcze jedno.

— Jeszcze jedno? Co się stało? — spytała troskliwie panna młoda.

— Lord Vetinari się stał. Tam, w kącie.

— O. To miło, że się pofatygował na nasze wesele. — Twarz panny D… pani Bent rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. — Myślisz, że prowadzi w ten sposób kampanię wyborczą?

— W tym mieście od czterystu lat, jak nie dłużej, nie było wolnych wyborów! — przypomniał mężczyzna.

— Może prowadzi kampanię wyborczą za wolnymi, demokratycznymi wyborami?

— Może po prostu chce się zemścić? — Pan Bent, ulegając syreniemu głosowi tiku nerwowego, sięgnął po najwyższe, siódme – zawsze lubił liczy pierwsze – piętro weselnego tortu; żona chwyciła go za rękę, kojąco.

I mocno. W szpitalu przeszła w końcu przyspieszony kurs pielęgniarski. Chwyt jej delikatnych dłoni mógł odtąd powalić boksera lub zawodnika sumo.

— Ale niby za co?

— Za cokolwiek. Za spisek, w który mnie wplątano. Za tort. Za bank. Skąd mam wiedzieć, za co się mszczą wyższe sfery?

— Przesadzasz — westchnęła pani Bent; westchnęła głosem pełnym szczęścia, jakie płynęło z faktu, że mogła mówić do tego człowieka z tą pobłażliwą czułością, właściwą tylko żonom.

— Ja może przesadzam. Ale on tu na pewno jest — oznajmił z godnością mężczyzna.

— Podchodzi nawet — sprostowała kobieta, już się uśmiechając. — Cóż za zaszczyt, lordzie!

— Wystarczy „pan" — zapewnił Vetinari.

Bent skinął mu głową. Uprzejmie. Oschle. Oficjalnie. Tak, by nie powstało nawet najmniejsze skojarzenie z tortami, strzelającymi wodą kwiatkami czy skórkami od bananów. Nie powstało na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz odczuwał coraz silniejszą potrzebę (czemuż, ach, czemuś Patrycjusz musiał wybrać akurat wesele z jego słodyczami, owocami, żenującymi tradycjami, muzyką i balonikami?) rozruszania trochę tego stada baranów i jego przewodnika.

Vetinari najwyraźniej zwietrzył, z nieomylnym instynktem dzikich zwierząt, małych dzieci, szkolonych agentów, ludzi parających się profesjami nie-do-końca-legalnymi, kochanków, ściągających uczniów, studentów w trakcie sesji, pomocników magów – no, krótko ujmując, z nieomylnym instynktem trzech obdarzonych instynktem samozachowawczym czwartych świata – niebezpieczeństwo.

Musiał je wyczuć, poświęcił bowiem małżonkom jedynie kilka uprzejmych chwil, parę konwencjonalnych komplementów, jeden podarunek – wielkie, złote liczydło z herbem miejskim, liczące sobie, podobno, lat z górą dwieście – po czym ruszył na poszukiwania Moista von Lipwiga.

— Jego tu nie ma — mruknął pan Bent. — Jeśli tylko po to fatygował się pan na nasze wesele...

— Bynajmniej, bynajmniej — prawie wesoło mruknął Patrycjusz. — Móc być na weselu zasłużonych pracowników naszego wspaniałego banku to dla mnie sama przyjemność. A co do pana Moista – mignęła mi tam, za kolumnadą, śliczna, na oko dwudziestoletnia blondynka. Ubrana w strój pełen falban, zakrywających miejsca strategiczne... — zawiesił głos.

— Pan sugeruje? — szepnęła pani Bent, podnosząc dłoń do ust.

— Ja jestem pewien. Tak, że proszę przyjąć raz jeszcze moje najszczersze gratulacje oraz życzenia pomyślności – i muszę państwa, prosząc o wybaczenie tego nietaktu, opuścić. Racja stanu czeka.


	2. Chapter 2

Dla girl_with_dragontattoo. Prompt: ""Zamknij oczy i myśl o Ankh Morpork". Slashowy, najlepiej Vetinari/Drumknott". Cóż, miało być slashowo, ale wyszło, ekhm, komicznie. I prompt nam uciekł. Ale bardzo w stylu oryginału zmykał.

* * *

**Imperatyw**

* * *

— Ale, ale... dlaczego? — wyjąkał Drumknott.

Vetinari spoglądał poprzez niego, nieporuszony. Bibliotekarz zagulgotał coś gardłowo. Nadrektor Akademii Magów wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką. Pełen, trzeba mu oddać, zażenowania. Pozostali zgromadzeni magowie, najtęższe umysły Ankh-Morpork, wyglądali raczej na rozbawionych. Ciekawych. Niektórzy nawet na – o zgrozo zgróz! – podekscytowanych.

— Imperatyw Fabularny* — oznajmił wreszcie z namaszczeniem jeden z nich; reszta, poza Vetinarim, drgnęła. — Potężna siła. Zdolna zabijać, wskrzeszać, stwarzać z nicości nieślubne dzieci, dodawać... niepraktyczne... więzi rodzinne, na przykład z najgorszego wroga czynić ojca albo brata. Nie chcecie chyba, że te wszystkie plagi spadły na nasze miasto? Albo na was samych?

Rufus w przerażeniu pokręcił głową.

— No, to zamknijcie oczy i myślcie o Ankh-Morpork! — rzucił dziarsko ktoś z magicznego tłumu.

— A musimy tak... publicznie? — wyjąkał nieszczęsny sekretarz.

— Inaczej się zadepczą, walcząc o miejsce przy dziurce od klucza. Albo nas pozabijają magią, próbując uczynić ściany lustrami weneckimi — zauważył spokojnie Patrycjusz. — Miejmy to już za sobą. Ale bądźcie pewni, że nałożę na was za to opłatę.

Uczeni jęli prychać z oburzeniem.

— Widowiskową — ciągnął Havelock. — Za urządzenie zbiegowiska i dziwowiska. I narażanie na szwank powagi urzędu. Urzędów. Wszystkich. Do tego odszkodowanie za straty moralne...

— To nie nasza wina — zaprotestował Nadrektor. — To zrządzenie losu, bogów, zbieg ścieżek losu...

— Na pewno jesteście ubezpieczeni od klęsk żywiołowych — zauważył koncyliacyjnie Vetinari, po czym zwrócił się do Drumknotta: — Mógłbyś... To znaczy, panowie, czy szantażysta... pomysłodawca zakładu... to jest, znaczy, fatum, stawia nam jeszcze jakieś żądania? Co do scenerii? Słów? Gestów? Albo, niech panie podglądające z korytarza mi wybaczą obcesowość, konkretnych metod?

Zza drzwi dobiegło chichotanie. Bynajmniej nie urazy pełne. Magowie zaprzeczyli.

— A czy to muszę ja? — jęknął Drumknott.

— Jesteś moim sekretarzem. Nie uchodzi chyba, żebym wykonywał usługi na rzecz własnego sekretarza? — spytał uprzejmie Patrycjusz.

Nijak nie uchodziło. Rufus, blady z przerażenia i zażenowania, podszedł więc do Patrycjusza... Vetinariego... Havelocka, chyba w tej sytuacji powinien o nim spróbować myśleć po imieniu... zamknął oczy i...

...i rąbnąłby twarzą o marmurową posadzkę pałacu, gdyby go chlebodawca w ostatniej chwili nie chwycił. Sekretarz źle wymierzył bowiem położenie ust Patrycjusza... Havelocka, och, do diabła, obiektu okrutnego żartu Imperatywu Fabularnego**.

Gdy wstawał, wciąż podtrzymywany, na drżące kolana, zgromadzony tłumek skandował, że oto efekt pocałunków Patrycjusza. W sekundę zwalają z nóg. Porażające są. Jak piorun. Jak bicie dzwonów. Jak rozbłysk nowej gwiazdy.

— Ale, ale ja wcale... — mamrotał Drumknott, nim Vetinari schwycił go za łokieć mocniej; tym rodzajem „mocniej", które z wielką łatwością przeradza się w „wybijając ze stawu, łamiąc w drzazgi i miażdżąc na proszek".

— To, jak rozumiem, zadowala przeznaczenie... i tego*** z waszych studentów, który wpadł na pomysł tego zakładu... panowie? Jeśli tak, to prosiłbym was o opuszczenie sali. Mam z Sekretarzem sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki do omówienia. O dobro miasta idzie.

Ponieważ zgromadzeni coś zwlekali, Patrycjusz się uśmiechnął, unosząc delikatnie brwi.

— Ale jeśli wolą państwo zostać, to proszę, rozgośćcie się. Zapamiętam sobie tych, którzy aż tak bardzo łakną mojej obecności i częściej będę nią ich zaszczycał. Resztę państwa żegnam.

To oczyściło salę w pół minuty.

— Dobra robota — mruknął tymczasem Vetinari, zasiadając za biurkiem. — Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

— Ale, ale, ale – jeśli to nie dowcip żaków?

— Z pewnością nie dowcip. Zakład. Sprawa honorowa. Niezwykle poważna.

— Ale jeśli to naprawdę przeznaczenie? Fatum? Imperatyw Fabularny?

— Cóż. — Patrycjusz się uśmiechnął. — To wtedy stawimy mu czoła. W sumie, zawsze marzyłem o małej, pięknej córeczce-zabójczyni z włosami koloru tęczy, niezwykłymi zdolnościami magicznymi i kompleksem tatusia. Taaak... to by ubarwiło długie dni mojej jesieni. Albo gdyby któryś wielmoża z Klatch okazał się moim ojcem czy bratem, o ileż ciekawsze stałyby się nasze stosunki dyplomatyczne! I ileż nowych opcji politycznych by to otworzyło!

'

'

* Imperatyw Fabularny oczywiście zaprzecza, jakoby miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

** Drumknott oczywiście przesadza. Nie był to bynajmniej specjalnie okrutny żart Imperatywu Fabularnego. Jak na standardy bytów z tej rodziny (w jej skład wchodzą między innymi Zrządzenia Losu, Zbiegi Okoliczności, Fatum, Los, Ślepy Traf, Masz-Ci-Los, a nawet potężne Ups i O-Cholera), to nawet nie był to żart złośliwy. Właściwie czarujący, uroczy i powalający. Jak elf.

*** Rzeczony zaginął później w niewyjaśnionych, acz bardzo jasnych, okolicznościach. W biały dzień, rzec można. Zniknął. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Albo jakby ktoś go wciągnął w studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Pełną, a po ostatnich nawałnicach, także i rwącą.


	3. Chapter 3

Ekhm, ostatnia wypowiedź Vetinariego z poprzedniego części się domagała kontynuacji. Nawet w moim odczuciu. A skoro kim-onka jakby wyraziła podobną myśl, to w ramach nieformalnego kramiku: voila.

* * *

**Imperatyw II (albo od razu V. Przewidujmy prequele!)**

* * *

Dziewczynka nie była tęczowowłosa. Nie miała heterochromii. Ani wielkiej urody czy wspaniałej sylwetki. Ani wdzięku. Ani nawet obfitego biustu. Nie była też czarującą brzydulą, w ogóle nie była brzydka, nie – wyglądała na przeciętną, czyli ładną, dziewczynę z Aknkh-Morpork*. No, może trochę zbyt chudą. Właściwie to przeraźliwie wychudzoną. I z potarganymi, splątanymi włosami mysiego koloru.

Dziewczynka wpadła na Vetinariego przypadkiem. Przypadek objawił się w postaci legendarnego kondora, który, lecąc, zaplątał się w linę, z której właśnie mała korzystała, na skutek czego przyszła dojrzała kobieta wpadła przez okno prosto na kolana – Patrycjusza – i przyrżnęła nosem w krzyżówkę, podczas gdy zamierzała wpaść oknem prosto za fotel i poderżnąć gardło. Patrycjuszowi.

Havelock uniósł brew.

— Rozumiem, jeśli zechcesz zamawiać dziewczynki. To normalna męska potrzeba — zwrócił się do Drumknotta. — Ale czy ta nie jest jednak trochę za młoda na panią do towarzystwa, a za stara na adopcję?

Sekretarz jął tłumaczyć, że on żadnych panienek nie zamawiał, a w ogóle ona nie wygląda na „panienkę"...

— Faktycznie. — Vetinari wyciągnął spod oszołomionej upadkiem niedoszłej zabójczyni krzyżówkę i krytycznym okiem ocenił stan jej pogniecenia**. — Nie wygląda. To jak ci na imię? — spytał gościa.

— Mary Pętelka — odpowiedziała odruchowo dziewczyna.

— Świetnie. Nie można przecież skazywać, choćby na grzywnę za wybicie okna, kogoś bez imienia, jakby to wyglądało, skazuję cię, Iksie, nie, nie, to narażałoby powagę urzędu... — zauważył mimochodem Patrycjusz. — Wał wąski, zwykle kręty, zbudowany z piasków i żwirów osadzonych przez wody płynące w tunelach lodowych w różnych częściach lodowca. Dwie litery — jak zawsze zatrzymał się na chwilę przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, dając szansę Rufusowi, który jak zawsze milczał.

Tym razem jednak milczenie zostało zmącone. W chwili, gdy Havelock już spokojnie otwierał usta, by łaskawie podzielić się rozwiązaniem, Mary, zirytowana faktem, że miała dostać tylko grzywnę – w końcu prawie zabiła Vetinariego, tak czy nie? – wtrąciła:

— Oz. Każde dziecko to wie. Każde, które gra w scrabble.

Patrycjusz zamknął usta. Wpisał odpowiedź. Całkowicie obojętnie. Panna Pętelka zaczynała tupać nogą. Wewnętrznie. Zewnętrznie to nadal leżała w mało godnej pozycji na kolanach Vetinariego.

— W porządku. Oz. A co ty tutaj robisz, Mary? To znaczy, próbujesz mnie nieudolnie zamordować, tyle dedukuję z twojej miny i sztyletu, który ci wystaje spod przykrótkiej – będę musiał porozmawiać z władzami Gildii o tych ich nowych mundurkach, to powoli podpada pod obrazę moralności – spódniczki.

— Nie jestem z Gildii! — wrzasnęła panna*** Pętelka.

— O. To dobrze. Bo drugie, o czym zamierzałem z nimi pomówić, to niezwykły spadek poziomu nauczania.

Dziewczynka zeszła mu wreszcie z kolan, stanęła obok, otrzepała spódniczkę – tak okrutnie spostponowaną! a przecie to najnowsza moda na dzielnicy była! – i oznajmiła:

— Jestem owocem twoich lędźwi i przybyłam tu, by cię zabić za krzywdy matce mej wyrządzone! — swoim najlepszym ponurym i złowróżebnym tonem.

Wyszło średnio, bo jej głos miał jeszcze dziecinną barwę. Drumknottowi wszakże i tak opadła szczęka. Za to Vetinari obrzucił małą sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

— Nie masz kolorowych włosów ani heterochromii — stwierdził z czymś na kształt zdumienia czy rozczarowania. — Ale w sumie widziałem wielu gorszych zabójców**** i umiesz rozwiązywać krzyżówki — dodał z zamyśleniem. — Darowanym koniom nie zagląda się w zęby. Musimy poinformować magów, że poczyniliśmy ważne odkrycia w sprawie struktury i efektów działania Imperatywu Fabularnego — zwrócił się do sekretarza. — Mogą z nich skorzystać, o ile wniosą opłatę licencyjną, bo rzecz jest już opatentowana.

— Oczywiście. A patent jako co – to znaczy, na co... W jakim dziale...

— Jako metoda leczenia bezpłodności. — Patrycjusz się zadumał. — Ciekawe, który z dostojników Klatchu się moim krewnym teraz okaże... Gdyby to emir byłby, o, to wyszłoby niezłe, otworzyłoby tyle możliwości*****...

'

'

* Jak wiemy, przeciętność jest znacznie gorsza od zła czy brzydoty.

** 47,843(9)%..

*** W tajemnice alkowy lepiej nie wnikajmy i zostawmy sprawę konwencji.

**** Rzeczywiście, znał. Miał z nimi, rzec można, bliskie kontakty. I jako że był człowiekiem gołębiego serca, gwarantował tym ofermom wikt tudzież opierunek w swoich apartamentach dla specjalnych gości. Takich nielubiących słońca, przestrzeni i (...).

***** Konkretniej: 1275, nie licząc wariantów.


End file.
